Flesh-soul platebody
The Flesh-soul platebody is a quest reward from the My Dark Brother quest. it requires level 80 Constitution and Prayer to wield. It has two special abilities, but only one of them can be used at a time. The first one is called "Flesh Leech", the other one is called "Soul Drain". To switch between these two, you need to use at the altar in the Slayerdungeon of Prifddinas while being in the dark realm. Depending which effect is active, it has either named Soul- or Flesh platebody. If you toggle the effect while there are still charges in it, all the charges will be lost. To see how many charges are left, right click on it an select "check charges". Flesh Leech This ability will drain your LP until the plate is fully charged. The amount of LP it needs is your constitution level*5, meaning that you will be at 50% of your LP when you use it at 100% health. Should you lose any LP charges from the plate will be taken away first until all charges are consumed. To charge the platebody you need to operate it, but note that it is possible to die while doing this if you are not over 50% health. Using this effect, a player with 99 constitution can have up a total LP of 1485 at once (without any other boosts). Soul Drain This ability will drain your prayer points until the plate is fully charged. The amount of points drained is your prayer level/2 (rounded up). Any action which might drain prayer points, will drain charges from the plate first, until all charges are consumed. To charge the platebody you need to operate it. To get the most of the plate, you should use it while being at an altar to recharge your drained prayer points. Using this effect, a player with 99 prayer can have up a total of 149 prayer points (without any other boosts). Trimming the plate It is possible to trim the plate using your smithing skill and 5 bars of a specific metal. The defence stats will increase depending which metal is used (based on platebodies), although, the attack, strength and prayer stats will always be the same. To trim it, you need to use the platebody on an anvil while having the 5 bars and a hammer in your inventory. You also need to have the smithing level required to make this platebody (which is also the exp you gain). This means, that you need a smithing level of 99 to give it a rune trim. The assist system cannot be used. You can also remove a trim to apply another trim. You will not receive your bars back. Note, that you need a high enough defence level to wear it if you trim it. At level 120 smithing (true mastery skill), you can apply the 3 parts of the dragon platebody to it, to make a dragon trim. Depending on the trim, it will have the metal type before it's name. Example: "Adamant soul platebody". (Untrimmed) Should you lose your plate, you need to get a new one from Maleandor for 350K. It will always come in the Flesh Leech form.